Toadette
'Toadette '''was a female Toad and a former resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was a major antagonist in the Toad series of stories. Story Appearances * 4: Masturbation --- Toad * Viaje Terrestre de Wario y Toad ''(mentioned) * The Terrific Toad 3: Triple Trouble * Yoshi's Safari 2: The Search for Miyamoto * Featuring Dante's Inferno Biography Early life Prior to her break-up with her boyfriend Toad, Toadette was a happy-go-lucky, fun-loving resident of the Mushroom Kingdom and she often participated in its numerous events and activities. She first joined the regular rotation of Mario's pals in Mario Kart: Double Dash, where she teamed up with Toad. This was the first indication that the two were in a relationship. From there, she was active in a variety of other events like tennis, golf, baseball, and whatever Mario Party is. This continued for many years, with Toadette showing next to no signs of nefarious intentions. That all changed when she ended her relationship with Toad. The Break-Up One fateful night, Toad was loudly pleasuring himself and narrating fantasies involving various women of the Mushroom Kingdom. By this point, the relationship between Toadette and her boyfriend was already quite strained, but when she happened upon the vulgar sight of a naked Toad screaming about various princesses, she decided that she was finished with him. While Toad was completely devastated by this turn of events, it was not immediately clear what Toadette's feelings on the matter were. It is presumed, however, that she may have fallen into a state of deep, unbridled rage. These strong negative emotions led to Toadette being discovered by Emperor Palpatine and the evil figure took Toadette under his wing to train her as a Sith Lord. Fall to Darkness and Infiltration Several years later, Toadette's training had led her to become one of Papaltine's most powerful students. The Emperor had agreed to work alongside the Chinese in order to sabotage Nintendo and take down the Mushroom Kingdom. As a result, Toadette became an agent for the Chinese army. Her first known mission was to infiltrate and take down the powerful United States-Mushroom Kingdom Joint Intelligence Operation (US-MKJIO) from the inside. She disguised herself as General Wang Guanzhong, intending to be interrogated by the US-MKJIO. However, she was instead kidnapped by Wario and taken to a parking garage in Mushroom City. Toadette's disguise was extremely elaborate, as there were actually several layers to her costume. She first appeared to be Waluigi, but the real Waluigi quickly appeared and revealed the next disguise, Reyn. Shortly after that, Dale Gribble appeared to reveal yet another disguise, Shigeru Miyamoto, though Toadette oddly used a voice reminiscent of Shaggy. After a brief exchange, Toadette and the rest of the group were chased through Mushroom City by the Meme Police. Eventually, they were picked up by the Great Fox thanks to Toad's friend, Luigi. Aboard the ship, Yoshi realized that the Miyamoto they had brought on board was not who he seemed to be. Finally, the last disguise was removed and Toadette's identity was revealed to all aboard the ship. In spite of his shock, Toad still realized that he had feeling for Toadette and asked her to be his girlfriend again. Toadette refused, and managed to escape by using a smoke bomb to distract everybody while she jumped into an escape pod. Aboard the pod, Toadette contacted Palpatine and informed him of the mission status. This marked the beginning of their plan to kidnap the real Shigeru Miyamoto. Unbeknownst to them, Uncle Tito, the director of the US-MKJIO, was already aware of their scheme. The Battle for Miyamoto Months later, Toadette and her forces were able to successfully capture Miyamoto at Nintendo Treehouse Headquarters and transport him to the island where Jurassic Park took place. The area had been seized by the combined forces of the Chinese government and Sith Lords. Additionally, Toadette had recruited an apprentice of her own, Petey Piranha. Toadette dubbed her new apprentice Darth Gorgle Orgle Glep just as she and her forces are discovered by the US-MKJIO's recon team. The two sides clashed, resulting in a massive battle. Toadette directed Petey and her Monty Mole Sith Acolytes to attack the operatives, resulting in Soldier: 76 revealing himself as a Jedi Master. After her initial effort failed, Toadette sent two Tyrannosaurus rex to hold off her pursuers, but they're able to take it down with help from Toad, now carrying the moniker 'Punished' Toad. Toadette escapes, but sends even more Chinese/Sith forces after the group. Eventually, Darth Maul storms the battlefield to assist Toadette by piloting the Goemon Impact. The giant mech is countered by US-MKJIO's own Megazord. The Chinese/Sith forces are overwhelmed by the attack, but Toadette holds out and prepares for the final confrontation. After the battle was effectively ended by Regzinger Z, Toadette confronted the recon team with her signature golf club-like lightsaber. Yoshi, Toad, and Soldier: 76 teamed up to engage the Sith Lord, but they are caught off guard by the appearance of the Emperor and Zenyatta. The battle was then completely upended by Regzinger Z when he flipped an entire portion of the island. This sent the combatants, including Toadette, flying though the air. Toadette fought 76 in a one-on-one duel, complete with the usual flips, jumps, force attacks, and lightsaber swings. Soldier: 76 managed to get the upper hand by disarming Toadette and trapping her in the air. Before she could recover, however, Toad suplexed her into a flying Jeep. Before passing out, Toadette told Toad how much she regretted showing up in these stories. In an attempt to save his apprentice, Palpatine uses the force to bring Toadette aboard his ship. Before they can escape, however, Yoshi blows the ship up using his Super Scope, effectively ending the mortal lives of everybody on board and sending them straight to Hell. After-life Later, in Hell, Toadette has a brief chance encounter with Waluigi and Toad. The two former lovers exchange a short greeting before Waluigi tosses her away.Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Toad Series Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters